barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brushing Up on Teeth
Brushing Up on Teeth is the 24th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 2 episode The Dentist Makes Me Smile. Plot Barney talks to the kids about dental health, which includes, of course, brushing your teeth and going to the dentist, and eating healthy foods. Educational Theme: Teeth Hygiene and Visiting the Dentist Stories: None Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Linda *Keesha *Robert *Danny *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy And You Know It #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? #Laugh With Me! #Brushing My Teeth #Snacking On Healthy Food #Silly Sounds #I Put A Smile On #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Linda. *It is revealed in this episode that Danny's favorite color is green. *The adventure screen video is used in the season 9 finale my friends the doctor and the dentist and it's the same diologe except in the season 9 version the kids and baby bop diologe are cut and barney was the original voice of season 9 *In the last scene of this episode, some pictures such as Danny coming out of the look-out slide taken from the camera were shown before filming. *Linda wear the same clothes from The Lion and The Mouse, Stephen Gets Lots, There Twins Ashley has a Twin!, Cousins and Nick is Little. And a little long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Goes on a Field Trip, I Can Be A Pilot!, Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes and Playing Music Video with Friends. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from A Scavenger Hunt. And a long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Who Took the Cookies. And a short hair. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 18 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube Before Complete Episode Of “Brushing Up on Teeth”. (Any Way You Slice It & Home Safe, Home! (2002 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on October 2019 on YouTube * Same As You Can Do It! Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth Episode # Barney Theme Song (My Favorite Things!'s version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Say Cheese for Keesha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Open Wide Look Your Teeth (Clip and audio Fromm Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Who’s Your Neighbor? and Gone Fishing!) # Barney Silly Sounds (2002 Version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!) # At the Dentist! (Clip and audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Doctor Barney Is Here!) # Barney I Put a Smile On (1998 Version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode)) # The was a Good Pictures!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Take a picture home for BJ! (Clip and audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)) # Baby Bop leave from Is Everybody Happy? (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Is Everybody Happy?) # Barney I love you Part 9 (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Camera Safari (episode), It's Time for Counting! and May I Help You?) # Taking pictures was fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Pennies, Nickels, Dimes!) # Say cheese (It's Time for Counting's version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # The Picture Took it Out Barney! (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth (with the audio) and Audio from E-I-E-I-O, The Dentist Makes Me Smile and May I Help You?) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (A Parade of Bikes!'s version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from A Parade of Bikes!) # Barney comes to play (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney Says Segment (Brushing Up on Teeth) ( # And remember, I Love You! (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!'s version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (A Fountain of Fun!) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from A Fountain of Fun!) # Barney End Credits (Tree-Mendous Trees' version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth Episode # Barney Theme Song (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Say Smile (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Say Smile for Teeth (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Say Teddy (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Say Friends (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Barney comes to life (Brushing Up on Teeth) (Clip from Hi Neighbor! (episode) and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Stella arrive at The Amazon Rainforest (Clip from It's a Rainy Day! (with the audio) and Audio from Room for Everyone and Brushing Up On Teeth) # Barney If Your Happy And You Know It (Season 6 Version) (Clip from It's a Happy Day! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Miss Etta and Scooter playing baseball! Scooter! (Clip from Once a Pond a Time (with the audio) and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and Splish! Splash!) #SMILE!!!!!!!! (Clip from My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Hear a Bell Barney!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and An Adventure In Make-Believe) #All Happy!!!!!! (Clip fron That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth, A-Camping We Will Go! and We've Got Rhythm!) # Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from It's a Happy Day! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Barney comes to play (Brushing Up On Teeth) (Clip from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Barney Says Segment (Brushing Up on Teeth) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Bursting Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (Brushing Up On Teeth) (Clip from Sharing is Caring! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Barney End Credits (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation